


Waiting for you

by Unsub



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unsub/pseuds/Unsub
Summary: "我会在冥滩上等你。"
Kudos: 1





	Waiting for you

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️警告 在第十三章里他们没能找回山姆

“我会在冥滩上等你。”

亚美利曾一次再一次又一次地对山姆这么说。她等啊等……从亚美利的出生等到布里吉特的死亡，从美利坚合众国的的崩塌等到美利坚联合城的重建，终于等到了他。她等到了一个本不应拥有的儿子、弟弟，一个家庭。

作为回报，亚美利决定把选择留给山姆：与她一起在特等席看世界走向第六次灭绝；或用一颗子弹终结它，连同她一起。她在遍布巨鲸尸体的海滩上最后看了一眼山姆，想要把他的全部刻在她作为灭绝体的DNA里，但是一眼就够了，一眼后她就像向世界诀别一样毫不留念地转身，向着红色的海平线走去，裙角飘起温柔的弧度，直到被红色的海水没过。没有人比山姆更值得这个选择的权力，作出这个看似陷阱却又简单如婴儿哭啼的选择的权力。

第一声枪声响彻整个冥滩，震得她闭上了眼睛，正要接受命运。可接下来她听到了第二声、第三声，听起来带着些犹豫，又像是发泄的怒吼和咆哮。六声枪声响毕，她被拉入一个始料未及的拥抱。

这个拥抱久如人类的历史，短如创造宇宙的爆炸瞬间。射向天空的子弹总是要落回大地的拥抱的，弹壳啪嗒啪嗒掉入浪花里，被海水带向远方。在他没有温度却无比温暖的臂膀里，亚美利知道她等到了。

切断全世界联系的诀别来得悄无声息，他再次睁开眼睛后，这不再是红色的冥滩上只剩他山姆·斯特兰德独自一人。

名为亚美利的冥滩，大到就像整个世界，可山姆能一眼望到它的尽头。他是那么地熟悉这片冥滩呀，这里是他儿时梦里的沙堡，他永远可以在苦闷伤心的时候来这里讨一个拥抱，或一首摇篮曲，或两者兼并。

开始时他只是散步，想要再看看这片土地，海平面上的蓝色地球，和遥远处连接生与死的黑色线条。然后他开始大跑，跑到放空了一切思绪，倒下时发现自己仍在原地。有些什么不对——他甚至忘了什么时候开始意识到不对劲的，而他也许和亚美利一样，切断了和所有人的连接，被永远地留在这里……不，大概不是永远；也许是百年后、千万年后，在迎接第六次大灭绝时，他还会再见到他们吧。

冥滩的海水也在拒绝他。通常那是将他带回生者世界的生命之水，他不会享受海水从鼻腔灌入填满肺部的过程，但被其包裹住时的确犹如重回子宫的羊水般温暖。他曾可以融入这片海水，就像一朵浪花，在冥滩上卷出一个小小的弧度，再重归怀抱，返回冰冷的人世。可这片海水如今在拒绝他，就连与它的连接他也失去了。他无法深入，将自己淹没其中。是生者世界在拒绝他吗？是啊，是啊……

此时才山姆才无比清晰地认识到这个事实：他不再与任何人拥有连接了。

他跑，停下，行走，回到原点，跑，一屁股坐在坚硬的土地上。

他平静地举起左轮对准自己的太阳穴，咬牙扣下扳机后却只听到了咔哒咔哒声。他想笑两声出来，但是已经忘记了该如何大笑，只能僵硬地咧开嘴角，便将枪远远地丢进海水里，打出一个不小的水花，金属块沉向不知何处。

后来山姆不再走动，平躺在黑色的浅滩上，望向灰色的天空，任由海浪轻柔地没过他的半边身体又离去。他将拥有一切时间来思考一切，但不可自控地最先想起他的洛，他未能出生的儿子。在末世里，新生命才是全社会的希望与根基；从前的娱乐作品里总是这么说，可谁也没想到自己会真的身处这种境地里。他的洛会成为所有人的希望吗？BB-28会吗？山姆期盼她会，她还那么小，甚至尚未真正出生，却已经那么坚强，对世界有着那么多的好奇。他想看着洛长大，给她唱亚美利最喜欢唱给他的《伦敦桥就要倒下来》——虽然他不再有机会做一个父亲了——山姆希望亡人能够好好照顾她，他一定适合当一个父亲，一个有些极客、有些奇怪的、温柔的好父亲，用开罗尔网络学习一切他学得到的育儿知识、笨拙又事无巨细地照顾她；而洛会很黏他，用她既讨人厌也能让人心头一软的哭声与笑声将这个没有卡的弗兰肯斯坦的怪物与所有人连接起来。

山姆开始喜欢待在这个地方了。寂静，可以喊出好听的回音，安全，不用再担心抢他货物的米尔人或抢他性命的狂人；无需与任何人交流，这是他最喜欢的。

山姆·斯特兰德从小就不喜欢与人打交道，继而确诊接触恐惧症，这更是给了他最好的保护泡泡，可以满脸写着“不要过来”。可他唯一愿接触的亚美利·斯特兰德带着奇特的亲近感，尝试把他推出泡泡，或者说把他的泡泡向外扩张，让他与其他人建立连接。山姆不得不学习如何克服恐惧与世界交流；这很难，但最终他做到了，一步一步地，用了小半辈子，小心翼翼地将自己交给世界，交给他心甘情愿与之拥抱的露西。

直到所有人都发现指责幸存者是多么简单又痛快。

自由送货人很好，接收订单、送货、交货，绝大多数情况下无需与任何人有双向沟通。山姆·波特·布里吉特从来不想做什么传奇送货员，更不想与重建美国有任何一丝瓜葛。亡人找到他时他不情不愿，可他的总统母亲在他眼前去世，他怎么能说不呢？这个艰难却非他不可的订单，建立开罗尔网络，将全美国连接在一起，将所有人连接在一起。然而奇迹发生了：即使山姆是被绑架着上路，他却不怎么后悔。任谁评价这都是一段坎坷的旅途，但他认识了那么多奇特的人，得到了那么多奇妙的故事，其中最珍贵的那个叫——

山姆的胸腔里突然迸发出一股惊吓到他自己的不同寻常的思念：他想再次见到克里夫·昂格尔。山姆张开嘴，想念出那个名字，发现自己已经无法发声；又或是他已经听不见海浪以外的声音了。他曾经伙同布里吉斯一起欺骗自己道：父亲的存在不是必须的。可事实是，此时此刻他着魔般想念一片战火连天的冥滩，想念一个小心翼翼又有点坚硬的拥抱，想念一双将他视为世间珍宝的眼睛。

最后，山姆累了，在冥滩上找了一个看起来还算舒服的位置，像子宫里的胎儿一样蜷缩起来，闭上了眼睛。

找到我吧、找到我吧，克里夫·昂格尔。

“我会在冥滩上等你。”


End file.
